LA JINCHURIKI SECRETA
by HikariHyuga01
Summary: Hinata por una catastrofe o accidente todos van contra ella y un secreto en su cuerpo es descubierto, pero tendra que enfrentarlo sola, ¿podra hacerlo?
1. Chapter 1: Revelaciones

En la gran aldea de konoha, después del ataque de outsuki, han pasado muchas cosas. Como la noticia del casamiento de naruto uzumaki y hinata hyuga.

Vemos a nuestro joven héroe caminando hacia su casa después de regresar de una misión que duró un mes. Al llegar, esta enfrente de la puerta pero tiene una sensación estraña como un mal presentimiento.

Al entrar, le extrañaba que estaba oscuro aunque fuera de noche aún era temprano. De repente escucha ruidos en la habitación de arriba, se dirige hasta haya y abre la puerta fuertemente para encontrarse a su querida esposa hinata teniendo sexo con su mejor amigo sasuke. Pero lo que nadie noto fue una marca en forma de flor pequeña en la muñeca de hinata.

Al ver esta escena, naruto se va de ahí pero hinata lo sigue aunque se sintió extraña por un momento.

-Naruto-kun espera!- decía hinata cuando estaba apunto de alcanzarlo. Pero de repente siente un dolor en la mejilla. Naruto la había dado una cachetada.

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HICIERAS ESTO HINATA! YO TE AMABA CON TODO MI CORAZÓN Y TU ANDANDO CON OTRO HOMBRE, ERES UNA ZORRA!, PERO DE UNA VEZ TE DIGO EL BEBE QUE SALGA SI ES MÍO ME LO LLEVARE INMEDIATAMENTE!- decía naruto con esas palabras llenas de odio hacia una persona que alguna vez amo. La marca debajo de la muñeca de hinata empezó a dar un pequeño brillo insignificante que nadie noto.

\- TE JURO QUE SI ESE BEBÉ ES DEL UCHIHA, LO ABORTARE!- dijo hinata pero al medir el peso de sus palabras se tapa la boca con una mano. Ella no sabia porque dijo esas palabras.

\- Bueno me importa muy poco lo que hagas ahora pero cuando regrese por el niño o niña que vas a tener me lo llevare- Al decir estas palabras, naruto se dirige hacia la casa de Tsunade para hablar con la que considera su madre.

Mientras con hinata ella se veía destrozada con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, ella no entendía porque hacia eso y lo que ella misma había dicho la había destrozado aun mas. Ella se va hacia la cascada que esta en el bosque de konoha. Al llegar ahí, se sienta y abraza sus rodillas mientras llora desconsoladamente.

\- Por que?…snif… por que dije esas cosas tan horribles? Por que lo engañe? Yo no se porque?- lloraba desconsoladamente hinata hasta quedarse dormida.

Después de quedarse dormida, ella abre los ojos y ve un gran campo donde solo esta el césped y el cielo sin ningún arbol alrededor.

 _\- Donde estoy?-_ pensaba hinata, pero de repente ve delante suyo a lo que parecía ser una gran loba como del tamaño del kyubi pero diferente a el esque ella era de color blanco con rayas moradas y sus ojos eran como los de hinata color perla, aparte ella tiene 10 colas. Al principio hinata se asusto un poco pero después sintio una extraña calidez y secalmo.

\- Mi joven portadora, se que tengo muchas cosas que explicar pero no hay tiempo que perder, debes irte de la aldea en este instante, dentro de 9 meses nacerá un hijo tuyo y, aunque no lo paresca, también del joven naruto uzumaki...- decía la loba con una voz de mujer pero que sonaba sabia, pero fue interrumpida por la peliazul.

\- Espere! Quien es usted? Como sabe esto? Dígamelo porfavor!- decía desesperada hinata porque ahora que ya no tenía a naruto se sentía perdida.

\- Si tanto lo desea, mi nombre es Okami, y como es que se tu situación? Es que  
yo estoy dentro tuyo hinata- hime, y también te contare la razón de todo esto- decía Okami para decirle toda la verdad a hinata.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2: El viaje comienza

Capitulo 2.-El viaje comienza

\- Como que la razón?- dijo hinata mas tranquila pero confundida porque no sabia a que se refería la loba.

\- Vera hinata-hime, hace mucho tiempo en la época de Rikudo-sennin, el creo a una estraña criatura, ella era un biju, pero no uno cualquiera, ella fue creada con el poder de la luna...

 _FLASHBACK NO JUTSU_  
 _  
En una tierra despejada se veía a un hombre junto a una loba de diez colas, pero lo estraña en esa loba esque sus ojos son blanco puro. Luego se escucha la voz del señor._  
 _  
-Tu tienes una misión que cumplir Okami, debes hallar a tu portadora destinada, encontraras a una joven de un alma pura y su hija será destinada a usar tu poder. Nos vemos, hija mía- decía el señor a la pequeña Okami._  
 _  
\- Si, Rikudo-senin- dijo la loba al identificado Rikudo-senin._  
 _  
Después de eso ha pasado más de un milenio y de repente encuentra en el bosque a una joven herida y detecta inmediatamente que ella tiene un alma inocente y pura. Luego se acerca a ella. Al estar mas cerca vio que era una chica de 17 años con el cabello negro azulado y ojos color perla, ella aun no nota su presencia ya al ser mas pequeña puede ocultarse mejor. La joven voltea y la mira con sorpresa embes de miedo._  
 _  
\- Tranquila joven humana, solo vengo a hacerte un propuesta para ti. Tu eres una mujer de alma pura pero no eres la sucesora de mi poder, cuando tengas una descendiente tendrías que encerarme dentro de ella, pero la pregunta es, Aceptas ser contenedora de mi cuerpo hasta el nacimiento de tu descendiente?_  
 _  
\- Mi nombre es Hana Hyuga y acepto su propuesta- dijo la identificada Hana. Después de aceptar los ojos que eran blancos para la loba apareció los ojos identificativos de los Hyuga._  
 _  
FLASHBACK NO JUTSU, KAI!_  
 _  
_-...y con los años naciste tu, Hinata-hime, tu eres la humana en que tiene que usar mi poder, ya que tu eres la que hará diferente a este mundo, entonces te pregunto lo mismo que a Hana, aceptaras mi poder?- dice Okami con una voz de seriedad.

\- Si acepto Okami-san, haré cumplir el ultimo deseo de mi madre- dice Hinata con determinación a la propuesta.

\- Entonces ya tienes que irte de esta aldea porque dentro de poco amanecerá y ya no tendrías oportunidad de escapar- decía la biju con seriedad a la situación.

\- Hai! Okami-san - dijo Hinata para después abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo.

Se levanta y va directo a las afueras de la aldea con dos nuevos integrantes, Okami y el futuro bebé.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3: El escape

Capitulo 3- El escape

Ya era de día en la aldea de konoha, en una casa, se veía a una esterica Tsunade por lo que le había dicho Naruto la noche pasada.

 _FLASHBACK NO JUTSU_  
 _Ya pasaba de la media noche cuando unos golpes en la puerta despiertan a Tsunade, ella se levanta y va hacia la puerta, al abrirla se lleva la gran sorpresa de que Naruto estaba ahi bien sucio y con los ojos rojos de haber llorado._  
 _  
-Tsunade, puedo pasar?- pregunta el con tono cansado. Tsunade se preocupa al no escucharlo decirle "vieja", y si no lo hubiera dicho es que tiene algo serio._  
 _  
\- Si Naruto pasa- le dice Tsunade al momento en que lo deja pasar y lo sienta en su sillón en la sala._  
 _  
\- Que te paso Naruto?- preguntó Tsunade de forma maternal al ver a quien consideraba su hijo en ese horrible estado._  
 _  
\- Esque llegue hace unas horas de la misión que me había encomendado Kakashi, y cuando llegue a mi casa se me hizo raro que Hinata no me esperara y luego cuando escuché ruidos en el cuarto de arriba, vi a mi "santa" esposa teniendo sexo con "mi mejor amigo"- esa ultima frase lo dijo con mucho odio en sus palabras._  
 _  
Tsunade se sorprendió al decir que Hinata lo había engañado con Sasuke y a la vez estaba furiosa al enterarse que Hinata no era una santa como todos creían._  
 _  
\- No te preocupes Naruto te prometo que encontrare a esa niña a que pague sus errores, ¿esta bien?- dijo Tsunade con un tono de voz frío._  
 _  
Naruto solo asiente con la cabeza y le dice a Tsunade que se retira. Ya luego Tsunade manda a hablar con Kakashi para contarle lo ocurrido._  
 _  
FLASHBACK NO JUTSU, KAI!_  
 _  
_Y así es como nos encontramos ahora con una Tsunade muy furiosa porque en ese mismo momento se estaba arreglando porque ella también quería participar en la búsqueda de Hinata ya que ella quería romperle cada uno de sus huesos.

Al estar lista va a la torre Hokage para avisarle a Kakashi que ya iba a partir. Pero al dirigirse hacia allá como no había mucha gente por ser temprano caminaba libremente hasta que de pronto pasa un borrón azulado a lado suyo y cuando voltea ve a Hinata yendo hacia el bosque. Ella la persigue que cuando estaba apunto de llegar hace un salto deteniendo a Hinata al instante.

-¿Que esta haciendo aquí, Tsunade-sama?- dice Hinata de forma algo distante pero de repente esquiva un golpe que iba directo a su estómago y da una voltereta hacia atrás para caer parada.

-AHORA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR ZORRA POR HABER DAÑADO A NARUTO!- grita Tsunade muy fuerte para arremeter con Hinata que por alguna razón ella esquivaba muy fácil los golpes que enviaba.

-Tsunade-sama, no quiero hacerle daño por favor retírese de mi camino- decía Hinata indiferente aunque estaba esquivando todos los golpes que le enviaban.

-TE MATARE!- decía Tsunade furiosa pero luego se callo al recibir un golpe en la boca de su estómago y sentir su chakra ser detenido repentinamente, y luego se da cuenta de que fue Hinata quien la había golpeado.

-Le he dicho que SE QUITE DE MI CAMINO- dice Hinata que en la última frase levanta la mirada mostrando su byakugan mostrándolo de manera extraña, sus ojos embes de perlas remarcados eran completamente blancos y sus venas alrededor tenían un color morado/púrpura junto con su boca mostrando pequeños colmillos.

A Tsunade le daba escalofríos con solo verla, se veía tan aterrorizada que no se dio cuenta del golpe en su nuca que la dejó inconsciente. Hinata después de eso volvió a la normalidad para emprender camino hacia la frontera.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4: ENFRENTAMIENTOS

Capítulo 4 - "ENFRENTAMIENTOS"

Ya era medio día, y en la Torre del Hokage, se veía a Kakashi junto a un grupo de ninjas, quienes eran Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Naruto y Sai ( Sasuke se fue cuando lo descubrieron con Hinata) y el Hokage nada mas estaban esperando a una persona que era Tsunade. Cuando tocan la puerta.

\- Adelante - dice el Hokage y cuando la abren se ve a una agotada y herida Tsunade y todos se alarman al verla por encontrar a la Sanin mas fuerte en esas condiciones.

\- Tsunade-sama ¿que le paso? - decía Sakura alarmada al verla en ese estado.

\- Fue...Hinata...yo venia hacia acá cuando la vi corriendo hacia el bosque...e intente detenerla...pero ella me derrotó de un solo golpe- decía La Sanin para luego caer exhausta. Todos se asombraron al enterarse que a la que considerarán la más débil de grupo la aya podido derrotar. Luego de un rato hablo el Hokage.

\- Chicos, por lo que nos dijo Tsunade-sama, seguramente se dirige a la frontera del país del fuego y una vez que la cruze ya no podremos ir por ella. Su misión es traer a Hinata Hyuga para interrogarla - dijo él peligris a todos para después que todos se retiraran e ir por la heredera hyuga.

Mientras tanto

Hinata estaba saltando de árbol en árbol tan rápido como podía hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Okami.

- _Hinata, siento ninjas de la aldea y unos de ellos son naruto y el equipo 8, puedo enviar a invocaciones con ellos-_ decía la loba a Hinata y Ella aceptó para luego que cerca de donde los ninjas estaban apareció 4 ninjas de Konoha se detuvieron al verlas.

\- bueno déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Akira, al servicio de Hinata-hime - habló una chica de cabello ondulado castaño que le llegaba a la cintura con mechones rubios y ojos color amarillos, con piel pálida. Tenía de vestimenta un top negro con unos shorts blanco y botas ninja.

\- Mi nombre es Daisuke también al cuidado de Hinata-hime- decía un chico apuesto de piel morena con cabello desordenado castaño y ojos del mismo color. Su vestimenta consistía de una camiseta negra con toques rojos y pantalones ninja marrones con zapatos ninja.

\- Mi nombre es Hiroto igual que los otros, al servicio de Hinata-sama - decía un chico de cabellera negra y ojos azul marino. Con vestimenta de camiseta azul oscuro y chaqueta negra con pantalones negros con piel pálida.

\- Y mi nombre es Yuuki al cuidado de Hinata-hime - decía una chica de cabello azul cielo y ojos violeta de piel morena. Tenía una camiseta corta que estaba arriba del ombligo con un short, ambas prendas de color azul marino. Los ninjas de Konoha estaban algo confundidos porque aparecieron esas personas que dicen ser como guardaespaldas de se compañera o mejor dicho EX compañera.

\- Naruto adelántate, nosotros los entretenemos mientras tu vas por Hinata - decía Shikamaru porque sabe que si todos pelean Hinata podría salir de la frontera y no quería correr riesgos.

El rubio acepto y se adelantó mientras las personas invocadas lo veían y ellos sabían que ese rubio debía ir por asuntos con su invocadora.

Con Hinata

Ella ya estaba cerca de la frontera y estaba cruzando el río del valle del fin, que se había reconstruido después de la pelea de sasuke y naruto, y pasaba por la cabeza de Madara Uchiha cuando algo paso.

\- HINATAAA! - le gritó alguien y al voltear se lleva la sorpresa de que fue naruto quien le habló. Él estaba parado encima de la cabeza de hashirama senju.

\- Naruto - dijo la ojiperla indiferente en un susurro que aunque estaban en distancia, Naruto escuchó.

\- No dejare que escapes! - decía el rubio y sus ojos cambian a los ojos del kyubi.

\- Eso ya lo veremos, Naruto - dijo Hinata al momento de activar su byakugan con sus ojos blancos, venas púrpura/violeta y colmillos.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Chapter 5:Hinata Hyuga vs Naruto Uzumaki

Capítulo 5- Hinata Hyuga vs Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto al principio se sorprendió al ver la apariencia de Hinata con el byakugan, luego Kurama interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- _Mocoso, no te confíes demasiado, aquí hay algo extraño_ \- le dijo Kurama al rubio y este se sintió confuso, lo que no supieron es que Hinata por alguna razón logro escuchar su conversación.

\- Tienes razón, no puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de tu one-sama (hermana mayor) , otouto (hermano menor)- dijo Hinata/Okami con voz profunda. Tanto a Naruto y Kurama se sorprendieron pero el más afectado fue el zorro hasta que tuvo un recuerdo lejano.

 _FLASHBACK NO JUTSU_

 _En un gran salón se veían en circulo a los 9 bijus pero en cachorros y a una loba blanca con violeta de 10 colas en el centro._

 _\- Mis hermanos, esta será la última vez que nos veamos y espero que se puedan cuidar bien porque no se si algún día los volveré a ver...- decía la loba con algo de tristeza en su voz pero fue interrumpida por un zorrito de 9 colas._

 _\- one-sama, no te vayas quédate con nosotros - decía el bebe zorrito con lagrimas en sus ojos._

 _\- Tranquilo mi pequeño otouto, estoy segura que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, hasta entonces cuídate si? - decía Okami con cariño hacia el zorro._

 _\- Hai!, one-sama - dijo el zorrito con la esperanza de volverla a ver._

 _FLASHBACK NO JUTSU, KAI!_

\- _Okami_ \- dijo el zorro en un susurro casi inaudible que solo Hinata/Okami escuchó.

\- Así es otouto, lastima que tenga que luchar contigo para ayudar a Hinata-hime con su huida - dijo Okami con la voz profunda de la peliazul.

\- NO PERMITIREMOS QUE TE VAYA! - dijeron Naruto/Kurama para luego crear un rasengan en su mano dirigiéndose hacia Hinata.

-Pues inténtelo - dijo Hinata para que antes de que la tocara el Rasengan ella desapareciera y volviera a aparecer al lado de Naruto con un juken preparado.

Naruto apenas esquivo el juken de Hinata pero logró rosarlo asiendo drenar un poco de su chakra. Ambos sabían que era difícil lograr vencerla por tener el poder de un biju poderoso y aparte ser una Hyuga de un buen taijutsu.

- _Kurama! Si queremos vencerla tendremos que usar el modo chakra_ \- le dijo Naruto al zorro y él acepto para luego el rubio cubrirse de un manto naranja con negro con una capa del mismo color.

Lo que nadie sabia es que Hinata y Okami también tenían sus trucos.

\- _Hinata, hay que hacerlo_ \- le dijo la loba a la peliazul y ella asintió para luego cubrirse de un manto blanco con rayas moradas que se les hacia notar unas orejas de un lobo y también embes de cubrirse con una capa, se cubre con un kimono del mismo color (como el que tenía Kaguya).

El rubio y el zorro se impresionaron porque sabían que ahora la mantendrían difícil si ella podía dominar a su antojo el poder de Okami aparte de tener la sangre de Hamura Ōtsutsuki.

Ambos combatientes se prepararon y empezaron cuando Naruto hizo tres clones de sombra con un rasengan anaranjado cada uno, para que luego Hinata hiciera una secuencia de sellos muy rápido mientras exclamaba.

\- Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu - dijo al terminar que para sorpresa salieron tres grandes dragones de agua en dirección hacia los 3 Naruto logrando desvanecer los clones rápido pero falto el original que se dirigía hacia ella con el rasengan y rápidamente Hinata exclamó.

\- Jūho Sōshiken - después de decirlo apareció en sus palmas grandes cabeza de leones miradas que al chocar con el Rasengan de Naruto, este se disipó al instante y empujó a Naruto hacia el río que estaba entre los montes. Para cuando estaba cerca el se reincorporó y cayó sobre el agua. La ojiperla también bajo y cayó gracialmente sobre el agua.

Como ambos estaban a distancia Naruto estaba preparando su rasen-shuriken y cuando ya lo tenía listo se lo lanzo a Hinata.

\- ¡Rasen-shuriken!- exclamó Naruto aún sabiendo que esa era una técnica que tal ves la pudiera matar. Pero rápidamente la peliazul se puso en posición de batalla y dijo.

\- ¡Hakkeshō kaiten! - al empezar a hacer la rotación aparte de añadirle chakra también le pone elemento agua que empieza a girar alrededor de ella y al impactar el rasen shuriken hubo una explosión que Naruto tubo que cubrirse y al disiparse el humo el ojiazul pudo ver a Hinata en su misma forma sin ningún rasguño.

\- LLEGÓ LA HORA DE TERMINAR CON ESTO! - después de que el rubio exclamará eso se puso en modo biju con la forma de Kurama (todos ya sabemos como).

-Y estas en lo cierto Naruto, porque yo la voy a acabar- también Hinata hizo el mismo procedimiento pero su forma biju es la misma de Okami con rayas mirada/púrpura solo que los ojos son blancos.

Naruto prepara una bijudama oscura acumulándose en el ocico del biju y Hinata hacia lo mismo solo que la suya era de un color plateado/blanco desteyante y se veía más poderosa y al terminarla ya estaban preparados para lanzarla.

\- ¡BIJU-DAMA! - exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo y luego una enorme explosión cubrió el lugar.

En poco tiempo después se disipó y se vio a una persona parada al frente de la persona caída (ambas personas estaban en su forma normal).

Hinata miraba a Naruto con indiferencia pero por dentro se sentía triste por hacerle daño, luego se acumularon nubes oscura para comenzar a llover, Hinata mira el cielo con tristeza y luego se quita su banda ninja del cuello y mirarla con indiferencia para luego sacar un kunai y rasgar el signo de la aldea que la hará identificar como ninja renegada, la banda la pone a lado de Naruto y se encamina hacia el otro lado del río para irse afuera de la frontera y dejar a todos aquellos recuerdo y lazos que formó en la aldea de Konoha para empezar una nueva vida con Okami y su bebe.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
